Микотоксины
200px|thumb|right|Рост плесневого гриба на поверхности жидкости Микотоксины (от греч. μύκης (mykes, mukos) — «гриб»; τοξικόν, toxikon — «яд») — токсины, низкомолекулярные вторичные метаболиты, продуцируемые микроскопическими плесневыми грибами. Микотоксины являются природными загрязнителями зерна злаковых, бобовых, семян подсолнечника, а также овощей и фруктов. Они могут образовываться при хранении во многих пищевых продуктах, под действием развивающихся в них микроскопических грибов. Происхождение Микотоксины чаще всего синтезируются несовершенными грибами (отдел Fungi imperfecti) родов Fusarium, Aspergillus, Myrothecium, Stachybotrys, Trichoderma, Trichothecium, Penicillium и др. Условия развития плесневых грибов - основных источников микотоксинов Большинство грибов являются аэробными организмами (то есть использующими кислород для дыхания). Они обнаруживаются почти повсеместно в чрезвычайно малых количествах и, в большинстве своём, являются микроорганизмами. Они потребляют органические вещества , где только позволяют влажность и температура, внутри и вне помещений. Где позволяют условия, грибы, размножаясь, образуют колонии, повышая концентрацию микотоксинов. Некоторые грибы продуцируют опасные токсины только при определённых уровнях влажности, температуры и содержании кислорода в воздухе. Общая характеристика Наличие микотоксинов в кормах приводит к ухудшению продуктивности, репродуктивности и иммунного состояния животных. Микотоксины отличаются между собой по химическому строению, токсичности и механизму действия. Общим признаком всех микотоксинов является токсичность преимущественно относительно эукариотических организмов. Наиболее часто применяется классификация микотоксинов по молекулярному строению, согласно которой различают афлатоксины, трихотеценовые микотоксины, охратоксины, фумонизин, зеараленон и его производные, монилиформин, фузарохроманон, алкалоиды спорыньи, циклопиазоновую кислоту, патулин, цитринин и т. п. Термин „микотоксикозы” впервые встречается в статье А. Х. Саркисова, опубликованной в 1948 г. В работе Н. А. Грандилевского 1938 года для описания отравления лошадей соломой, пораженной грибом Stachybotrys alternans, был употреблен термин „стахиботриотоксикоз”, а в трудах Муратова, Преображенского Н. Г. и Саликова Г. И., опубликованных в 1944 г., отравление сельскохозяйственных животных кормами с примесями спорыньи (Claviceps purpurea) было определено как клавицепсотоксикоз. Термин „микотоксини” (от греческих слов микос — гриб и токсикон — яд) был впервые использован в начале 60-х годов прошлого века. Но природа и токсичность многих веществ, которые позже были отнесены к микотоксинам, а также заболевания в результате отравления ими, которые впоследствии были объединенные под названием микотоксикозы, были открыты и описаны еще задолго до введения этих терминов. Первые упоминания об отравлении людей и животных хлебом и зерном, контаминированным токсичными метаболитами грибов, а именно алкалоидами спорыньи (Claviceps purpurea), встречаются в средневековых летописях. Природу алкалоидов рожков впервые установили в 1864 г., но к микотоксинам алкалоиды были отнесены значительно позже. Внимание исследователей к микотоксинам привлекли афлатоксины, открытые при исследовании причины „заболевания Х” — падежа 100000 индеек на фермерских хозяйствах Англии в 1960 г. Заболевание сопровождалось апатией, потерей аппетита, опусканием крыльев, выгибанием шеи, отбрасыванием головы назад и гибелью в течение недели. Во время вскрытия обнаруживали кровоизлияния и некрозы в печенке. После тщательных и длительных исследований из арахисовой муки, которую скармливали индейкам, было выделенное бесцветное кристаллическое вещество, введение которого утятам позволило воспроизвести признаки „ заболевания Х”. Оказалось, что это вещество синтезируется грибами рода Aspergillus (A. flavus, A. parasiticus), которые растут на арахисе, кукурузе, сое и семенах масличных культур в условиях умеренного климата. По названию одного из продуцентов (A. flavus) вещество получило название афлатоксин. Основные представители Трихотеценовые микотоксины микотоксины, синтезируемые грибами родов Fusarium, Cephalosporium, Myrothecium, Stachybotrys, Trichoderma и Trichothecium; содержат 12,13-эпоксисесквитерпеноидный остаток (трихотекан); известно около 100 трихотеценовых микотоксинов, относящихся к 4 типам: *'A' (Т-2 токсин, НТ-2 токсин, диацетоксисцирпенол), *'B' (дезоксиниваленол, ниваленол, фузаренон Х, трихотецин), *'C' (кротокол, кротоцин), *'D' (веррукарины, роридины). В основе механизма токсичнеского действия лежит способность ингибировать синтез белка. thumb|right|200px|Дезоксиниваленол Афлатоксины микотоксины, вырабатываемые грибами Aspergillus flavus и Aspergillus parasiticus; загрязнители арахиса, кукурузы и др. видов зерна и семян масличных культур; характеризуются сильным гепатоканцерогенным действием; представители: афлатоксин В1, B2, G1, G2, М1, М2. thumb|right|200px|Афлатоксин B1 Охратоксины микотоксины, синтезируемые грибами родов Aspergillus и Penicillium; содержат остаток изокумарина, соединенный пептидной связью с L-аланином; представители – охратоксин А, охратоксин В и охратоксин С. Обладают выраженным нефротоксическим и тератогенным действием. Цитринин микотоксин, вырабатываемый грибами родов Penicillium и Aspergillus; характеризуется нефротоксическим действием, а также антибиотической активностью относительно грамположительных и грамотрицательных бактерий; известен как фактор причастный к микотоксикозу "желтый рис" в Японии. Зеараленон микотоксин, синтезируется грибами Fusarium sp. (F. graminearum Schwabe, F. Tricinctum); относится к лактонам резорциловой кислоты; характеризуется анаболическим и эстрогенным действием. thumb|right|200px|Зеараленон Фумонизины микотоксины, вырабатываемые грибами F. moniliforme и F. proliferatum; содержат диэфир пропан-1,2,3-трикарбоновой кислоты и 2-амино-12,16-диметил-3,5,10,14,15-пентагидроксиэйкозана; загрязняют кукурузу и продукты ее переработки; ингибируют биосинтез сфинголипидов de novo, вызывают уменьшение в сыворотке крови комплекса сфинголипидов при одновременном увеличении сфингозина и сфинганина; представители: Ф. В1, В2 и В3. Сокр.: FB1, FB2, FB3. Монилиформин микотоксин, вырабатываемый грибами рода Fusarium (F. moniliforme F. acuminatum, F. avenaceum, F. oxysporum и др.); представляет собой смесь K- и Na-солей 3-окси-3-циклобутен-1,2-диона; необратимо ингибирует пируватдегидрогеназный комплекс. thumb|right|100px|Монилиформин Фузарохроманон микотоксин, вырабатываемый Fusarium equiseti;2,2-диметил-5-амино-6-(3`-амино-4`-оксибутирил)-4-хромон; вызывает большеберцовую дисхондроплазию у кур и индеек и увеличивает смертность куриных эмбрионов. Аурофузарин thumb|right|200px|Аурофузарин микотоксин, относящийся к димерным нафтохинонам; синтезируется грибами рода Fusarium; вызывает у кур синдром ухудшения качества яйца; мишень для А. - фолликулы яичника. Циклопиазоновая кислота Патулин Токсичность Микотоксины ядовиты главным образом для эукариотических организмов. У животных и человека вследствие воздействия микотоксинов возникают отравления - микотоксикозы. Действие на растения изучено мало; считают, что микотоксины снижают устойчивость растительного организма к грибной инфекции. Микотоксикозы Микотоксикозом называют отравление (обычно у животных) вследствие поедания кормов, загрязненных микотоксинами. *Первичный микотоксикоз (острый или хронический) *Вторичный микотоксикоз - следствие взаимодействия микотоксинов с другими факторами среды Диагностика микотоксикозов Диагностика заболевания основана на этиологических признаках, в сочетании с выявлением и идентификацией микотоксинов в кормах или тканях больного животного. Нормативы и аналитическое определение микотоксинов Нормативные документы ВОЗ на содержание микотоксинов: * CAC/RCP 50. Code of Practice for the Prevention and Reduction of Patulin Contamination in Apple Juice and Apple Juice * CAC/RCP 51. Code of Practice for the Prevention and Reduction of Mycotoxin Contamination in Cereals, including Annexes on Ochratoxin A, Zearalenone, Fumonisins and tricothecenes Методы борьбы с микотоксикозами В соответствии с системой Анализа опасности и критических контрольных точек (HACCP), путем идентификации и оценки риска, обусловленного наличием микотоксинов, в процессе производства и потребления зерна и комбикормов было выделено 7 критических контрольных точек, на которых необходимо предпринимать ме-ры для предотвращения контаминации: (1) состояние и качество семян, (2) качество обра-ботки почвы, (3) период прорастания, (4) уборка урожая, (5) период после уборки урожая, (6) хранение и (7) переработка. Для того чтобы избежать загрязнения зерна и кормов ми-котоксинами, необходимо тщательно придерживаться технологических норм в первых шести критических контрольных точках. Если загрязнение все-таки произошло, то следует принять меры по обеззараживанию (деконтаминации) зерна и кормовых субстратов до использования и по профилактике от-равлений (микотоксикозов) животных при использовании токсичных кормов. Деконтаминация зерна и кормов, загрязненных микотоксинами Процесс деконтаминации зерна представляет собой направленное воздействие физи-ческих, химических или биологических факторов (агентов), а также их комбинаций, в ре-зультате которого происходит деградация (разрушение) содержащихся в зерне микоток-синов. Зерно подвергают обработке деконтаминирующими факторами либо в сухом виде, либо в водной среде. В большинстве случаев второй подход оказывается более эффектив-ным в силу того, что, во-первых, преобладающее количество реакций, ведущих к детокси-кации, происходит в водной среде, во-вторых, в сухом субстрате микотоксины гораздо менее доступны для действия как физических, так и для химических агентов. Недостатком этого подхода является необходимость удаления остатков химических агентов, наличие которых в кормах нежелательно, и продуктов трансформации микотоксинов во избежание возможности обратных реакций и реакций активации. Кроме того, после завершения де-контаминации зерно необходимо высушить, что требует дополнительных энергетических затрат. Вымачивание Это один из наиболее ранних приемов по обеззараживанию зерновых продуктов. В основе метода детоксикации зерна путем вымачивания лежат два механизма: (1) экстракция водорастворимых микотоксинов и (2) трансформация ферментами, содержащимися в зерне. Многие микотоксины, молекулы которых содержат гидрофиль-ные группы, эффективно экстрагируются водой. К таким микотоксинам относятся ДОН, ниваленол, НТ-2 токсин, Т-2 триол, Т-2 тетраол. Предложен метод обезвреживания фуражного зерна, согласно которому зерно заливают четырехкратным объемом воды и выдерживают, помешивая, 6 часов, после чего воду меняют. Таким образом, в течение суток процедуру повторяют четыре раза. Показано, что обработанная таким образом культура на зерне токсигенного штамма Fusarium sporotrichiella 5750 теряла присущую изначально способность вызывать образование некрозов на коже кролика И. А., 1962. Применение аммиака и углеаммонийных солей Обработка аммиаком или монометиламином эффективна в отношении афлатоксинов, зеараленона и охратоксинов. Эфирные и лактонные группы, имеющиеся в составе молекул зеараленона и родственных ему соединений, а также охратоксинов и афлатоксинов, взаимодействуют с первичными и вторичными аминами, в результате чего образуются амиды, что коренным образом изменяет свойства молекул микотоксинов. Однако разрыв лактонного кольца при воздействии этих веществ происходит лишь при инкубации от получаса до нескольких часов в сильнощелочной среде, при температуре 100 С и давлении от 3 до 10 бар. Установлено, что углеаммонийные соли (УАС) способны разрушать афлатоксины B1 и G1, а также Т-2 токсин с образованием Т-2 триола и Т-2 тетраола В. А., Котик А. Н., 2005. При концентрации УАС в зерне 8% и экспозиции 4 недели концентрация афлатоксина B1 снижалась на 75%, афлатоксина G1 на 94%, начальные концентрации которых составляли 40 и 12 мг/кг, соответственно. УАС обладают сильным фунгицидным, бактерицидным и инсектицидным действием. В зависимости от вида и влажности зерна концентрация УАС должна составлять от 2,5 до 4,5%. В этих концентрациях УАС не оказывают отрицательного воздействия на цыплят. Окислители При контакте микотоксинов с окислителями происходит разрушение функциональных групп, обуславливающих токсические свойства. Образующиеся при этом метаболиты характеризуются высоким содержанием гидрофильных групп, вследст-вие чего легко вымываются из обрабатываемого субстрата. = Гипохлорит натрия = Действующим началом гипохлорита натрия является активный (восстановленный) хлор и кислород. Сильно выраженные окислительные свойства делают ГХН эффективным дезинфицирующим и детоксицирующим средством. Разработан способ улучшения качества зерна и семян J. A. et al., 2005, который заключается в обработке зерна растворами ГХН. В зависимости от преследуемой цели, обработку осуществляют путем кратковременного погружения зерна в рабочий раствор, аэрозольного распыления раствора над поверхностью зерна или длительного вымачивания. Гипохлорит натрия используют в виде чистого раствора либо в смеси со щелочами, перекисью водорода, органическими растворителями (этанолом, этилацетатом) или органическими кислотами (уксусной, надуксусной). При вымачивании в течение 7 часов в щелочном 0,8% растворе гипохлорита происходит снижение концентрации ДОНа, ниваленола, зеараленона, монилиформина, фумонизинов, охратоксина А, цитринина и патулина. В результате обработки повышается интенсивность естественной пигментации зерна (яркость) и снижается краснота, которая, как известно, обусловлена наличием пигментов плесневых грибов, многие из которых высокотоксичны, например, аурофузарин. Кроме того, значительно снижается процент семян, инфицированных фитопатогенными бактериями, в том числе родов Xanthomonas и Pseudomonas, и грибами родов Fusarium (F. graminearum, F. solani), Alternaria, Helminthosporium и т. п. = Озон = Эффективным окислителем микотоксинов является озон. Для деконтаминации зерна используют насыщенную озоном воду. При воздействии озона происходит деградация афлатоксинов B1, B2, G1 иG2, циклопиазоновой кислоты, фумонизина B1, охратоксина А, патулина, секаловой кислоты и зеараленона K. S. et al., 1997. Вследствие мо-дификации озоном зеараленон теряет эстрогенную активность S. L. et al., 1999. Обработка озоном естественно контаминированной афлатоксином кукурузы предотвра-щает развитие афлатоксикоза у индеек K. S. et al., 1998. Показано, что трихо-теценовые микотоксины тоже разрушаются при воздействии озона. Наиболее активно мо-лекула озона атакует молекулу трихотецена по двойной связи между атомами С9 и С10, в результате чего образуются нестабильные промежуточные соединения, молозонид и озо-нид трихотеценов, с сопутствующим гидролизом связи С9-С10 J. C. at al., 2006. Ферменты и микроорганизмы Микотоксины формируют разнородную по химиче-скому строению группу соединений. Поэтому ферменты, обладающие способностью трансформировать микотоксины, являются представителями нескольких классов и под-классов и специфичны в отношении различных функциональных групп. Детоксикация микотоксинов происходит в результате действия ферментов, обладающих оксидо-редуктазной, гидролитической (эпоксидгидролазы, карбоксилэстеразы, лактоногидрола-зы) и трансферазной (УДФ-гликозилтрансферазы) активностью. = Карбоксилэстеразы = катализируют гидролиз сложноэфирных связей, а эпоксидгид-ролазы – 12,13-епоксигруппы в молекулах трихотеценовых микотоксинов. Установлено, что именно эти два процесса осуществляются бактериями, населяющими кишечник кур J. C. at al., 2006. Смеси микробов, изолированных из содержимого кишечника, способны трансформировать более 12 различных трихотеценовых микотоксинов. Ранее было установлено В. А., 2004, что включение в корм для кур-несушек куль-туры штамма Escherichia coli, изолированного из толстого кишечника, приводило к увели-чению живой массы и яйценоскости на фоне Т-2 токсикоза, по сравнению с группой, по-лучавшей только Т-2 токсин; концентрация Т-2 токсина в корме составляла 8 мг/кг. = УДФ-гликозилтрансферазы = осуществляют конъюгацию микотоксинов с активиро-ванными формами глюкозы. В геноме Arabidopsis thaliana содержится более 100 генов, кодирующих различные изофомы этого фермента. Гены наиболее специфичных в отно-шении ДОНа УДФ-гликозилтрансфераз экспрессированы в клетках дрожжей B. et al., 2006. Ферменты, полученные от трансформированных таким образом дрож-жей, эффективно разрушают ДОН, 3-ацетл-ДОН и 15-ацетил-ДОН, однако менее дейст-венны в отношении остальных трихотеценовых микотоксинов. Такие дрожжи рекомендуют использовать в пивоваренной промышленности. Для деконтаминации зерна и комбикормов можно использовать как иммобилизованную УДФ-гликозилтрансферазу, так и продуцирующие ее дрожжи. = Лактоногидролазы = превращают зеараленон в 1-(3,5-дигидрокси-фенил)-10’-гидрокси-1’-ундецен-6’-он, который не имеет эстрогенной активности. Из Clonostachys rosea изолирован ген zdh101, кодирующий лактоногидролазу. Этот ген удалось экспресси-ровать в клетках бактерии Escherichia coli, дрожжей Saccharomyces cerevisiae и культуре клеток риса N. et al., 2004. Зеараленон эффективно (100%) трансформировался в средах с культурами E. coli и клеток риса, тогда как трансформированные дрожжи снижали содержание зеараленона в культуре на 75%. = Фумонизингидролаза = Из зерен кукурузы изолированы штаммы микроорганизмов – дрожжей Exophiala spinsfera и Rhinocladiella atrovirens, а также бактерий родов Xanthomonas и Sphingomonas, которые могли расти на средах, единственным источником углерода в которых были фумонизины J. et al., 1998. Установили, что первой и ключевой реакцией процесса биодеградации фумонизина B1 является гидролиз эфирной связи с образованием трикар-баллилата и аминоспиртового производного, обозначенного АР1. Ферменту, осуществ-ляющему эту реакцию, дали название фумонизин гидролаза. Предполагают, что данный фермент относится к эстеразам, специфичным к эфирам трикарбаллилата. Ни одна из коммерческих эстераз не обладает подобной активностью. Тем же способом из кукурузного зерна выделены бактерии Ochrobactrum anthropi, которые в качестве единственного источника углерода могут утилизировать монилифор-мин J. et al., 1999, 2000. Пока не известно, какие именно ферменты участвуют в детоксикации монилиформина, но полагают, что сначала происходит гидролиз двойной связи и разрыв кольца, а затем окисление. Предложен метод деконтаминации кукурузы, согласно которому кукурузу размалывают, заливают равным объемом взвеси бактерий с концентрацией клеток 106 в 1 мл и выдерживают в течение двух недель при комнатной температуре. Обработка ультразвуком Метод основан на явлении ультразвуковой микрокавита-ции – локальном волнообразном образовании пор (пузырьков) с пониженным давлением и повышении давления до 100 кПа и температуры до 1700 С. Высокочастотные колебания, сообщаемые обрабатываемому материалу ультразвуковыми волнами, способствуют эф-фективному высвобождению микотоксинов в раствор. Кроме физического воздействия, ультразвуковые волны запускают так называемые соно-химические реакции, отличаю-щиеся по термодинамическим и кинетическим характеристикам от аналогичных реакций, протекающих в нормальных условиях, т. е. в отсутствие ультразвукового воздействия. Зерно загружают в контейнеры, на стенках которых расположены генераторы ульт-развука, заливают реакционной смесью и обрабатывают ультразвуком с частотой 35-100 кГц в течение 2-4 часов при температуре 12-50 С. Данный метод позволяет снизить концентрацию Т-2 токсина, НТ-2 токсина, ДОНа, зеараленона, охратоксинов и афлатоксинов в зерне злаковых на 70-80% W., 1996. Эффективно разрушается эпоксидная группа трихотеценовых микотоксинов, играющая, как известно, ключевую роль в меха-низме токсического действия. Гидролизу эпоксигруппы способствует сдвиг кислотно-основного равновесия, как в сторону снижения, так и в сторону повышения рН. Для заще-лачивания среды можно использовать карбонаты, а также первичные и вторичные амины. В роли катализаторов могут выступать спирты, например, метанол, этанол, пропанол, глицерин или полиэтиленгликоль. Кроме участия в сонно-химических реакциях транс-формации микотоксинов, спирты, присутствующие в реакционной смеси, улучшают сма-чивание зерна и повышают растворимость микотоксинов и, следовательно, их экстракцию из зерна. После завершения ультразвуковой обработки, реакционную смесь сливают, а об-работанное зерно промывают водой, при необходимости повторно подвергая воздействию ультразвука, и высушивают. Лечение и профилактика микотоксикозов животных Применение пробиотических препаратов Профилактическое действие пробиотических препаратов при микотоксикозах базируется на двух основных принципах: (1) синтез ферментов, трансформирующих микотоксины до менее опасных продуктов (2) сорбция микотоксинов компонентами клеточной стенки. Кроме того, пробиотические микроорганизмы обладают способностью синтезировать ряд веществ, способствующих улучшению физиологического состояния животного организма и повышению продуктивных качеств. К таким веществам относятся органические кислоты, нормализирующие рН среды желудочно-кишечного тракта, антибиотики, подавляющие жизнедеятельность патогенных микроорганизмов, гидролитические ферменты, повышающие доступность питательных веществ кормов, и витамины. Использование сорбентов Действие сорбентов основано на способности выводить микотоксины из желудочно-кишечного тракта. Сорбенты должны быстро связывать и эффективно удерживать микотоксины при различных уровнях кислотности. Негативным качеством сорбирующих материалов является низкая специфичность, вследствие которой происходит связывание питательных веществ (незаменимых жирных кислот, витаминов, аминокислот) и лекарственных препаратов. В рекламных статьях, которыми изобилуют издания научно-практического характера, можно встретить высказывания о том, что тот или иной препарат адсорбирует исключительно микотоксины и ни что иное. Однако одного взгляда на структурные формулы микотоксинов, относящихся даже к одному классу, не говоря уже о представителях различных групп, будет достаточно для того, чтобы подвергнуть сомнению подобное утверждение. Микотоксины – это группа разнородных по строению соединений, которые имеют два общих атрибута: во-первых, токсичность для животных, а зачастую и для представителей других царств, и, во-вторых, продуцентами микотоксинов, за редким исключением, являются плесневые грибы. Маловероятно, чтобы какой-либо адсорбент мог избирательно связывать химические соединения, объединенные в группу только по этим двум общим атрибутам, не отражающим их физико-химических свойств. Кроме того, сорбенты могут быть причиной механического повреждения эпителия кишечника, поэтому немаловажным критерием является их безопасность для животных. Процесс разработки препаратов, содержащих сорбирующие материалы, должен включать три этапа: (1) исследование адсорбционной активности в отношении микотоксинов и питательных веществ in vitro; (2) опыты на животных по изучению профилактического эффекта препарата при введении в корм определенного микотоксина в различных концентрациях; (3) изучение профилактических свойств при скармливании животным корма, естественно контаминированного микотоксинами. В последнем случае необходимо провести максимально полный анализ корма на содержание микотоксинов. При проведении экспериментов на животных следует уделять внимание не только позитивным, но и негативным эффектам воздействия сорбентов. В настоящее время известно, что для оптимального выбора сорбента нужно учитывать его полярность. Например, алюмосиликаты оказались активными только по отношению к полярным микотоксинам, в частности, к афлатоксинам. Микотоксини, не содержащие полярных групп, например, Т-2 токсин, фумонизины и зеараленон, адсорбируются полярными сорбентами менее эффективно. Исследователям не удалось предотвратить токсикозы птиц, вызываемые трихотеценами типа А  Т-2 токсином и диацетоксисцирпенолом  с помощью алюмосиликатов et al., 1990; 1993. Для связывания гидрофобных микотоксинов целесообразно применять неполярные сорбенты, такие как активированный уголь. Способность активированного угля адсорбировать охратоксин А и Т-2 токсин достаточно эффективно проявляется при внесении его в корм в концентрации 5-10%, однако установлено, что при этом адсорбируются также некоторые питательные вещества. Выпаивание растворами гипохлорита натрия Наличие в составе молекулы гипохлорита натрия (ГХН) восстановленного хлора придает ему целый ряд уникальных свойств, проявляющихся в широком спектре действия на различные системы организма, среди которых антимикробное, антитоксическое, иммуномодулирующее, противовоспалительное, противоопухолевое и проапоптическое. Один из ключевых моментов целесообразности применения ГХН заключается в том, что он не является чужеродным для животного организма соединением. Известно, что гипохлорит-ион синтезируется клетками иммунной системы животного организма в процессе развития первичного иммунного ответа, который сопровождается воспалительными реакциями. Роль гипохлорита при этом заключается в обезвреживании токсинов патогенных бактерий и окислении токсичных остатков бактериальных клеток и поврежденных клеток организма. Кроме того, гипохлорит обогащает ткани кислородом и специфически влияет на активность генов, ответственных за развитие воспалительного процесса. Был проведен опыт по выпаиванию курам (возраст – 140 дней) раствора гипохлорита натрия при скармливании корма, содержащего 40-70 мкг/кг Т-2 токсина В. А., Котик А. Н. и др., 2005. Численность групп: опыт – 1 672; контроль – 1 795. Опытной группе в течение 25 суток выпаивали раствор ГХН в концентрации 30 мг/л. По результатам эксперимента было установлено, что выпаивание раствора ГХН оказало положительное влияние на сохранность, количество яиц на начальную несушку и инкубационные характеристики яиц. Методы борьбы с попаданием микотоксинов в пищевые продукты и корма # Управление на ферме: быстрая сушка, обеспечение условий хранения для предотвращения развития плесеней. # Анализ на выходе лущильной машины: экспресс-анализ проводится с помощью тонкослойной хроматографии, ИФА, ВЭЖХ. # Сортировка после лущения: обесцвеченные зародыши часто заражены грибами, поэтому автоматизированные сортировочные линии позволяют предотвратить попадание микотоксинов в корма для животных и продукты питания для людей. Внешние ссылки * Микотоксикозы сельскохозяйственных животных * Детальная информация о различных микотоксинах * Микробиология кормов животных * Результаты 5-летнего изучения микотоксинов на зерне * Микологические продукты для дилетантов * Микотоксины - реальная угроза здоровью На английском языке * Статья-обзор с фотографиями, с ссылками на обзоры по отдельным микотоксинам. Категория:Грибы Категория:Ядовитые вещества